Robin and Heather
by doctor221
Summary: A/N Hey guys so I came up with this really cool idea okay it's not that good but what if when the party plus Nancy and Jonathan beat the mind flayer the flayed reconstituted and then Heather well you'll have to read on to find out what happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys so I came up with this really cool idea okay it's not that good but what if when the party plus Nancy and Jonathan beat the mind flayer the flayed reconstituted and then Heather well you'll have to read on to find out what happen written to a sound mishmash of Elton John tracks also side note everyone is gay except for Nancy Johnathan cause we already have established Jancy and Steve is gonna find a nice girl**

Heathers PoV

I guess the moment I realised that I was a lesbian was when I part of that thing when through my part of this hive mind that right woman for me Robin always thought she was a little bit strange she was definitely a lesbian she had showed any interest in boys so she must and then I felt my self splitting from the rest of hive mind and the body I saw was my one then I felt a pair of strong but smith hand pull me up and I saw the face of the woman who for me it was love at first sight

"I love you" I shouted to Robin as she carried me to the waiting stretcher and then climbed into the ambulance with me "do you wanna get lunch sometime ya know when the world hadn't nearly ended"

"Are you ask me on a date"

"I do believe I am"

"Alright let's talk after the doctors make sure your exposure to the mind flayer doesn't have any long lasting effects we got a deal girlfriend"

"Of course girlfriend" then one of paramedics sedated me and hands Robin a blanket which she gratefully wraps around her shoulders

The next time I wake up I'm in a strange place it looks like tent but it had all this medical equipment then I see Robin and Steve the Usurp king of Hawkins high and a group of seven kids who I didn't recognise and then in the back corner looking despondent where Nancy Wheeler and Johnathan Byers then Steve started talking introducing his kids there was Lucas Sinclair then there was Dustin Henderson next to him was Mike Wheeler and then there was Will Byers and Max Mayfield and then finally the mystery girl was Jane Hopper and when I tried to reach my water and couldn't quite reach she shifted the table closer so I could.

Then Robin turned to me "don't ever do that again I love you always have always will"

Then Steve said "hey kids let's give the lovebirds some space plus I need to speak to you shitheads"

"Well just to tell you what happened while you were passed out so starcourt burned and any trace of the Russians oh yeah forgot to mention the Russians where using starcourt as a front to reopen the gate to the upside down there is also a dimension that mirrors our own except everything is dead and decaying and Will Byers get taken there by this thing called the demogorgon and then last year this thing called the mind flayer which you where just a part of possessed Will and used him a spie and these things called demadogs tried to eat Steve and Jane we call her Eleven closed the gate and then this year the Russians tried to open it and you know the rest"

"Yeah we still on for next Saturday I was think we could see Nightmare on Elm Street 2 at the hawk since ya know starcourt mall burned down"

"Yeah I gotta go before my mom actually kills me I gotta help Steve get his kids home he doesn't have enough space in his car for all of his now seven children"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robins PoV

I was genuinely freaking out I was going on a date with one of the hottest girls in school I threw on jeans and a T-shirt from the first film then waited on the doorstep when I saw her car pull up I climbed into the car and she was wearing the top that I was wearing "Well now I'm embarrassed we picked out the same top"

"Well this is gonna be fun let's go I do love a scary movie"

"But you love me more right?"

"Of course"

On the drive to the movie I kept glancing in the mirror but then she put a hand on my thigh "Babe you look fine"

"I know it's just you look so good so you make really nervous"

"I never realised this but you are the most beautiful person alive and I love you and I should have asked you about so much earlier"

When we go to the Hawk heater paid for tickets and I went and got 2 hotdogs and an extra large popcorn then we went into the movie and then I saw Steve and all of the kids sat in the middle row "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Well we wanted to watch Nightmare on Elm Street and Steve agreed to take us. What are you doing here?" Dustin snaps

"I if you must know Dusty-bun am here in a date with this fine girl"

"Okay just don't start making out in the back of the theatre"

"Okay Dusty-bun"

"Shut up Robin also one more thing that Max and El wanna tell you"

"Okay?"

"Well MaxandIgottogether" she said all in one breath

"Come again"

"Max and I got together"

"Aww how sweet"

"Well the movies starting soon so we're gonna sit at the back"

"No making out" Dustin called out as I pushed Heather into one of the seats and started attacking her face "goddamnit"

"Sorry Dusty-bun"

"Fuck you"

All throughout the movie we kept making out just to annoy Dustin and then on the other side of theatre we could see Eleven and Max making out in the movie which seemed to make Dustin even crosser and then suddenly Mike and Will got up and sat in the other corner at this point Dustin just exploded and leaned over and kissed Lucas

At the end of movie I walked out of the theatre with my arm looped around Heathers shoulder when we got back into the car I just leaned over and kissed her passionately then suddenly the door opened and then three kids climbed into the backseat then Dustin said "quit with make out sesh and take the three of us home cause Steve can't fit us all into his car and our moms can't pick us up"

"Okay fine thanks for ruining the moment I was willing to have sex with Heather in the car"

After we dropped all the kids off at their homes after Hopper chewed Steve out for taking Jane to see a horror movie but after Hopper saw how happy Jane was with the group and especially with Max this made him forgive Steve


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Six years later

Heather PoV

The last six years of my life have been the most perfect ever every Valentine's Day every birthday and Christmas everything but I had a feeling it was time to take the next step so I figured it was time to make an honest woman out Robin so I found this little restaurant with a piano and for the last six months I'd been learning to play your song by Elton John and I was ready so I told Robin to meet me at this address

When I saw robin sitting at the table I sat down at the piano and started playing

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"What I'm trying to say is Robin Ashley Whyatt will you marry me" suddenly she's out of her chair and kissing me "I'll take it that it's a yes then"

"Of course it is yes you big lovable dope"

Shall we go home?"

"I'm kinda hungry but yeah afterwards let's go home cause I'm gonna fuck you senseless"

Later that night

"Babe let me take my coat off first" I slip my coat off my shoulders and then wrap my legs around Robins waist and then she carried me up the stairs and into our room as she tore the clothes off me then she set me on the bed and pulled out a strap-on and bottle of lube "are you ready babe?"

"Of course"

I slip myself into Robins pussy and i heard her breath hitch and her hand gripped the bed sheets then I started sliding in and out of her pussy as she tightened around cock I felt her breath hitch as she reached her climax as she started to squirm as she started to come and then I slipped out of her and slipped the strap-on off and climbed into bed and snuggling with Robin her head on my chest


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N just to say that it is 1991 in case anyone is really bad at maths and the LGBT rights act was not passed till 2003 so yes this will not be presided over by a Christian minister**

Wedding day

Robin PoV

I was so excited for my wedding my dear sweet soon to be wife was in another place a quaint little cabin Hoppers cabin to be exact all morning my kids mainly Max and Eleven since they were inseparable now they were in a relationship where doing my hair and make up then once I was ready I slip into my wedding dress and put on my heels which prompted a short reminisce about the time Eleven have fallen over in heels gotten stranger look from the other people in the stores which had causing them to laugh their asses off

Then it was time I stood at the altar and I saw her she looked just perfect as Steve walked her down the aisle as her dad was not pleased at the idea of his daughter being a lesbian much less getting married to another woman when she got there she looked please and Steve boy took his seat with his 7 kids on the front row with all the parents there happy that they could get absolutely shitfaced at the reception except Ted cause he can't hold his alcohol

"Do you Robin Whyatt take this woman Heather Lance to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Heather Lance take this woman Robin Whyatt to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Then by the power vested in me by the state Indiana I pronounce you spouses for life"

Later that night

"And now ladies and gentlemen I would like to pass the mic to Steve and Dustin my best friends for life"

"Alright speech's Dustin and I poured our hearts and souls into this speech so here goes. So Robin and I go way back she sat behind me in history on Tuesdays and Thursdays in junior year and then the next I see her is when I find out the 2 of us are co-workers at scoops ahoy so then Dustin arrives back from summer camp and he finds this weird Russian transmission which thanks to Robin we cracked and know we have to bring out the third member of the scoops troop. Erica Sinclair"

"Alright needs so when Robin convinced me to participate in operation child endangerment I was all for it we uncovered a Russian spy plot to open the weird hole in the wall to some weird dimension whatever the point is that without Robin I wouldn't be her making this speech so from the three amigos of the scoops troop good luck with your honeymoon and the rest of your life but the scoops troop is always here"

The rest of the night was filled with dancing and drinking although Steve was banned from drinking due to him being the designated babysitter and he was banned after Joyce and Hoppers wedding

**A/N hey guys now i know ve been really terrible at posting stuff but I've got Robin and Nancy fic coming and a long awited update for my madmage fanfiction in other news i got a girlfriend so i will have yet enough commitment to distract me from writing**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Heathers PoV

"Heather sweetie" I hear Robin call though the apartment as the door unlocks and closes "Babe we got an invite to Eleven and Max's wedding"

"I'm in the bathroom"

"You okay babe"

"No I've been off ever since the insemination a couple of weeks again so I went and got this" I gesture to the pregnancy test on the counter "I can't look can you?"

"Of course my sweet wife" at first all I hear is a squeal and then she turns to me "so how do you like of being called mama?"

"Am I actually pregnant? Shut the front door. I don't believe you." I snatch the pregnancy test up and look at it two pink lines I'm pregnant.

"Babe when are we gonna tell yours and Steve's kids"

"Well we have that monthly lunch tomorrow we could tell them then"

The next day

"Heather babe you ready to go?"

"Yep two minutes." Then I started vomiting in the toilet "sweetie help me" I heard Robin running up the stairs and then my hair moved out of my face

"Shush sweetie that's it it's alright"

When I finally stopped vomiting we went downstairs and climbed into my slightly beat up Ford and drove to the restaurant when we saw El and Max sat at the bar "Hey guys" I say holding my hand up

"What are you drink Heather?"

"Just a coke. I'm driving" I saw as I turned to the mystified young couple then I heard the sound of Dustin who was still trying to convince Lucas he could do a tie himself

"dude, you totally can't do a tie yourself"

"He's right Dustin you can't do it" Steve said as he walked in with Mike and Will then we all sat down I couldn't keep it to myself any more so when Steve asked me why I wasn't drinking I just said it "guys I'm pregnant" this created mixed reactions from freak outs from El and Max who loves kids to grumbles from Dustin who dislikes kids.

When we got home Robin was pushing for sex but I was adimante I was too tired so I climbed into bed at the weeks went by we did many thing including doctor visit and Eleven and Max wedding this time Steve got absolutely Shitfaced it was Robin and I's turn to watch the kids mostly Erica and Holly and cut Max Dustin and Mike off as they where three party animals think Max would have learned from my wedding that she can't drink her own body weight in vodka and not vomit every in the women's bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin PoV

Today is a good day because today I get found the gender of my twins Heather and I had a wager she thinks twin girls where's I think one of each as I pulled into the parking lot I climbed out and then walked round to the other side "my lady"

"You are too nice to me"

"Let's go see our kids"

As we walked to our appointment and Heather sat on the table

"Hey moms lets see what you're having." As the doctor moved the wand across Heather belly he called out "and here's baby number one and it's a little girl" then she shifted the wand towards the lower left side "and there is the second it's a little boy congrats moms"

"You owe me twenty bucks babe"

She huffs as she pulls a twenty out of her purse and grumbles "here you go" then she wipes the remaining gel off and pulls her shirt back down "I can't believe you convince me into having a wager about our children's genders"

"Yeah but you love me despite my shortfalls"

"Of course my little Robin"

"Hey I heard someone bought the land that Hawkins lab was apparently the actual people at starcourt wanna build a new mall"

"Oh really but wasn't where all supernatural shit that I fought to save you happen there

"Yeah but the government declared it clear"

"Whatever I'll meet at the car I gotta call the kids and Steve let them know to keep their guard up"

"Steve here what's up?"

"Steve starcourt bought the land that the Hawkins lab is on just keep your guard up you never know it could be the Russians or someone else"

"Yeah totally also what's the verdict"

"I won the easiest 20 bucks ever."

"Dustin here what's up?"

"Dustin starcourt bought the land that the Hawkins lab is on just keep your guard up you never know it could be the Russians or someone else pass the message onto Lucas and Erica"

"Yeah totally also what's the verdict"

"I won the easiest 20 bucks ever."

"Jane here what's up?"

"Jane starcourt bought the land that the Hawkins lab is on just keep your guard up you never know it could be the Russians or someone else pass the message onto Max would you"

"Yeah totally also what's the verdict"

"I won the easiest 20 bucks ever."

"Will here what's up?"

"Will starcourt bought the land that the Hawkins lab is on just keep your guard up you never know it could be the Russians or someone else also pass the message onto Mike"

"Yeah totally also what's the verdict"

"I won the easiest 20 bucks ever."

In the parking lot

"Babe I was thinking we only got gender neutral clothes can we buy some gender specific stuff ya know since we know what we're having now"

"Sure where to first?"

"Main Street"

"Sure"

That day seem to drag by the time I got home I was literally begging my arms to fall off and for some reason Heater was like a spring chicken and wanted sex I happily oboliged and got her off by then she fell asleep pinning my arm under her and she wouldn't move and so I was pinned like that all night

The months rolled past and life was good


End file.
